


everything will be alright

by commandercosmo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercosmo/pseuds/commandercosmo
Summary: You can't help but worry every time that Data is assigned to an away mission. Counselor Troi notices your concern, and decides to let Data know.





	everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I edited from way back on tumblr. There's never too much reader-insert fanfiction.
> 
> I'm more than open to taking requests, if anyone has any!

“Data!” Deanna Troi called as she left her quarters to see just the android she wanted to see striding down the hall.

“Counselor,” he said, inclining his head slightly and turning around to face her. Data had a small smile on his face, as though he was feeling content. Deanna could confirm this was so. She smiled at him.

“Data, I wanted to talk to you about the lieutenant,” Troi said, walking next to her friend. 

Data paused for a moment before responding. “What is it you wished to discuss?” he asked, tilting his head towards her. Deanna sighed. 

“Well,” she said, wondering how best to go about breaching the topic. “They worries about you. I can sense it, not that I need to – it’s very noticeable whenever you get assigned to the away team,” the Counselor said. 

Data frowned again, “They knows how unlikely it is for me to be harmed on an away mission, due to my–” Deanna cut him off, stopping abruptly mid-stride. Data stopped as well, stepping aside so as to not clutter the hallway.

“Yes, Data, I know that you’re practically invincible.” The man opened his mouth to speak again, but Troi held up a finger to halt his words. “It’s just that all of us know how close you are, and it’s perfectly normal for them to be worried about you. Logic can’t do anything to stop their feelings.” Deanna stopped, not wanting to say too much about your feelings, or Data’s for that matter. If the two of you were going to end up together, that was your choice, and she didn’t want to do anything to impose. 

After being quiet for a few moments, Data spoke quietly. “What do you suggest I… do?” he asked, his eyes curious, if a little bit concerned. 

Deanna let out a relieved sigh, and began walking again. Data did the same, matching her stride. “Just reassure them. It will make them feel better, knowing you’re not going to do anything irrational.” Data nodded.

“Thank you for your advice, Counselor,” he said as he stepped into the turbolift. Troi smiled at him as the turbolift doors closed, hoping that she had done the right thing.

–

Several days later, the crew of the Enterprise 1701-D had been bumped into by a large mass. Upon further and closer observation, it appeared to be a city. Floating in space, with no evident destination or visible power source. As per usual, the first officer had been ordered to assemble an away team to beam to the surface. 

“Data, Worf, you’re with me,” said Commander Riker as he got up from his leather chair and walked towards the turbo-lift.

You had only been a bridge officer for a handful of weeks, but you got on well with all of the other officers – especially one Lieutenant Commander Data. In fact, you would go so far as to call Data you best friend, apart from Geordi, of course. It was very obvious to everyone how much the two of you enjoyed each other’s company; even more so, recently, since Data had installed his emotion chip. 

And so it was only normal for your body to go tense when Riker called Data’s name, once again, for the away team. It wasn’t like you were unaware that he would be picked; he was probably the strongest one on the ship, and likely the most intelligent, but it still made you go stock still whenever you heard Riker call your friend’s name. You turned away from the turbolift, towards your workstation, not wanting to watch Data walk to what might be his final mission. 

What you weren’t expecting was a warm hand on the small of your back, and a very friendly and familiar face near yours. You let out a small breath of surprise, your cheeks going warm at the sheer proximity. 

“You do not need to worry, Lieutenant,” Data said quite seriously, speaking quietly even though every eye on the bridge was turned towards the two of them. “I will endeavor to return safely.” 

You mustered the will to speak. “Thanks, Data,” you said in a small voice, with a nod upwards. Data turned back to the turbolift and joined the away team. His eyes met yours once again, and he nodded at you with a small smile before Riker grinned at you and said, “Deck 6”. 

You looked at the rest of the bridge crew. They were all looking at you, grinning. Most had looked away after the away team was gone, but Counselor Troi was looking at you with a large smile, which you hesitantly reciprocated before turning back to your post with a shy smile on your face.


End file.
